


Geli, Strap-on Fun

by Washe



Category: 4 Corners Wrestling, 4CW
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Drug Use, Strap-Ons, consensual experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washe/pseuds/Washe
Summary: Genie suggests something. Eli agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters presented, nor have they participated in these events to the best of my knowledge. Probably.

It had been Gen’s idea. 

Eli would say that mostly everything that seems like an initially terrible time is Gen’s idea, but that wouldn’t be fair. He’s just as bad in the respect of dragging her into things or introducing something new into their home. They trusted each other with everything, including the broken parts of each other. 

However, when she brings a strap-on into their home, he immediately declines the idea. 

“Fuck that.”

But a few sultry words and once the children are asleep, or rather their pets who they treat like children because Eli has this while in his chest that needs to be filled by something to love – well, they retreat into their bedroom. When she pulls out the strap on once again, he’s feeling a good buzz from drinks taken through he day and a single pill he popped for his ribs. 

His ribs are becoming a constant in his life, much like Genie. She’s always going to be with him, it’s just that simple and his heart swells at the thought; looking at her smiling and laughing while wagging the dildo that needed to be attached to the harness. 

Fuck it. There are weirder things going on in New York right now, weirder than letting the woman you love fuck your ass. 

“Alright,” Eli agrees, standing to remove his Power Ranger Pajamas. Genie’s eye widen in surprise. 

“Wait, seriously?” Genie asks, watching Eli strip, her eyes clouding with interest at his abs and his arms and his ass. Whoa. The ass he’s agreeing to let her fuck. 

“Are you all talk? Come on, Genie. Might as well not let a good strap on do to waste,” Eli laughs. He’s laughing because he’s trying to calm his nerves, the shaking in his hands that pull off his underwear. “Come on.”

Genie is, if nothing else, a person who can go with the flow of any situation and it’s one of the many reasons he admires her. He watches as she takes off her own Pajamas shorts and shirt, revealing her expensive breast and he wants to take control of the situation and just fuck her himself, but she’s in charge right now. He’s okay with that. 

He lies down on the bed as she puts on the harness and Eli figures he should get on his hands and knees. College taught him a lot in that regard and he’s not exactly new to anything going up his ass, but he’s grown out of curiosity. He knows what he likes and, well, he likes - loves her. When her knees dip the bed from her weight, he tosses their bottle of lube at her. Usually reserves for her own ass, this is unfamiliar ground. 

“Should you be on your hands and knees or do you want to do it on your back?” She asks. 

“On my back. Or, yeah, no. I’ll get on my hands and knees. Wait a sec,” and Eli climbs into position, his ribs twisting in his chest in defiance. He should’ve took more pills, but he doesn’t complain anyway. Genie’s hand rubs at his back in comfort before it trails down to his ass. She pulls his cheeks apart and the cold air of the room on his asshole is not exactly what he wants. 

“Wow Eli! Looks tight,” Genie sings out in approval. Eli rolls his eyes. 

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, didn’t you say you did some things in college?” And he forgot he told Genie about that, but of course he did. They tell each other everything. 

“It’s been a while.”

She’s very kind in his confession because when her fingers begin to dip and thrust, she’s gentle and his breathing is calmed and barely labored. He closes his eyes and tries to take the whole situation in. He’s going to remember this for a while, every day, for the rest of his life. Genie’s manicured fingers in his ass in not something to forget and when she rubs against his prostate, he whines out a “please”

“Please what, baby? You have to talk to me. Red or green?” Genie slows her actions and it’s a slow drag back and forth with her fingers. He growls and shakes his head. 

“Green. Green. Fuck me already, please,” and when did he get so hard to the point that his cock started leaking? He grabs at his with one hand, his shoulders meeting the bed with his ass on display as Genie coats the strap on in lube. 

She lifts him from his position and places both his hands on the bed. “Don’t touch yourself,” she says before she leans over and whispers in his ear, “You look so fucking hot” and then she’s inside of him. Or the dildo is. Whatever. 

She starts off slow in her thrusting, Eli yelping out in pleasure with each deep penetration in. As if she can read his mind, Genie picks up the pace. Eli has never been a quiet lover, and Genie loves that about him. Each deep and breathy moan, loud into the room edges her on. He only gets louder when she finds his prostate once again and he’s nearly screaming out strings of profanity as he begins to push his ass back against her in time with her thrusts. 

Nothing like a bitch who fucks back. 

“Genie, Genie, I’m close!” he basically yells out and, wow, she’s never seen him like this. Usually he just cums without telling her and throws up a gang sign, but she figures he’s letting her know so that she can give him some assistance. Genie reaches around and grabs hold of Eli’s cock, pumping and trying to thrust at the same time. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Eli weens before he comes the hardest he’s ever come in his life. He’s pretty sure one of his ribs punctured his lung as he comes down with the aftershocks of Genie pulling out. Eli rolls on his back, breathing heavily and whining lowly. Genie, not quite done, takes off the strap on only to climb and position herself over his face. 

“Eat it bitch,” she commands, and Eli tries his best to eat out her wet pussy, she must have really enjoyed watching him fall apart, but she just ends up fucking his face until she cums herself. Afterward, sometime afterward, they’re lying in bed, cuddled up and he’s slipping into a deep sleep when he says, “don’t tell Twitter...”

Genie makes sure he’s asleep before she grabs her phone with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
